House of Night One Shots
by dancer101202303
Summary: one shots about the house of night. Mainly Zoey/Stark but could change at times. Set before, during and after the series. ***Warning: Some chapters may have spoilers!***
1. The Black and White Bulls

**This is a fanfic full of one shots for house of night. Hope you like it!**

**Heyy I', writing this in science coz my dumb computer keeps freezing while the textbook loads AHHH! so I'm writing this as I wait :) **

**This is just a random fanfic I've been doing for a while now and its set when Stevie Rae summons the white bull by mistake and it attacks them... So anyway on with the story!**

**also: I do not own house of night (This goes for the whole thing!)**

ßBlack bull POV

The white bull stood before me, draining the life out of a fellow immortal. The red one had called me to save the beast. The evil with in the raven mocker was strong, but fading. The cut at the base of his wings was also severe. The red one had called me to her aid. I had no choice but to comply, as a mortal with enough power to summon BOTH bulls must never be ignored. After all it's the Light thing to do. But before charging at the white bull to send him away from his torturous deeds I must present the price to the red one. Even as the black bull, we always have a price.

"You understand that if I do this for you, a price must be paid. My price for today is that you will for now and forever be tied to this being's humanity. Do you accept this price?" This had to be one of my better prices. I just hoped that the Red One would accept.

"Yes, yes anything," the red one replied graciously. I drew apon the all too familiar ancient powers and the price was paid. Then with a great huff, I charged at the bull. The raven mocker was still writhing in pain in front of it. The eyes of the beast snapped up and he finally recognised my presence. It didn't have much time to react and whenever I touched that horrid white coat, my own black fur would freeze. Only pure evil could cause such an effect an another immortal. I barged him once, twice, three times but still he would not leave. I was so caught up in getting rid of him though that I hadn't realised that after the first barge we had been hurtled into the next realm. The lush green grass spread out around up in a beautiful image only available in the other world. Nys's grove stood visible in the distance, like a beacon of purity.

I turned to my left to see the White Bull with a scowl on his face. He was not happy that I had interfered with his prey. His pupils dilated and he scuffed his hoof on the ground three times. I prepared myself for another battle.

**Sorry its soo short but its only like a five second scene anyway and this was the best I could do *pouts***

**Please review. This is only a one shot in the black bulls POV so yeah…**

**REVIEW ANYWAY!**

**ILY ALL!**

**Btw I was thinking of doing a chapter in Kayla POV for when Zoe is marked so tell me what you think!**


	2. Inside Kayla Robinson

**Thanks to Sad fairies for being my only reviewer for chapter one. **

**Hopefully this one is a bit longer than the last one and makes up for its shortness :)**

**Set in the first chapter of **_**Marked**_**.**

**This is my longest chapter out of any of my stories so I hope you like it :)  
><strong>

"No, but Zoey, I swear to God Heath didn't get that drunk after the game. You really shouldn't be so hard on him."

Zoey didn't seem convinced as she just let out a half hearted: "Sure". She coughed again and sniffled. She really didn't look good.

"I mean Heath had only had like- Zoey, please. Are you even listening? I think he had only four - I dunno - maybe six beers, and maybe like three shots. But thats totally beside the point. He probably wouldn't wouldn't even had hardly any if your stupid parents hadn't made you go home right after the game."

Zoey looked at me in that way she does when she's unhappy with her parents. Personally I don't really see whats wrong with them, other than the usual unfairness they sometimes have against her but seriously, Zoey's mum had remarried three years ago, I really don't see how she wouldn't be used to it by now! Like the true friend I am though, I returned the look of frustration and sadness with one of my own.

Hating the awkward feeling of silence though I decided to talk about the first thing that came to my mind. I've gotten pretty good at that over the years.

"Plus, he was celebrating. I mean we beat Union!" I cried out in exasperation. Zoey still wasn't listening to me though. I shook her shoulder and put my face close to hers.

'"Hello! Your boyfriend-"

"My almost-boyfriend" She corrected me. Her breath smelt like snot though so I pulled back quickly. She let out another cough and I wondered if she should even be at school. Also, why is she putting of Heath? I mean he's obviously totally into her! If it was me, I'd be on him straight away!

"Whatever. Heath is our quarterback so of course he is going to celebrate. It's been like a million years since Broken Arrow beat Union."

"Sixteen." She corrected me. She thinks she looks all smart and knowing when she does that but in actual fact she just looks like a know it all.

"Again, whatever. The point is, he was happy. You should give the boy a break." I swear I will never understand this girl.

"The point is that he was wasted for like the fifth time this week. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go out with a guy whose main focus in life has changed from trying to play college football to trying to chug a six-pack without puking. Not to mention the fact that he's going to get fat from all that beer." I paused to cough and took a few slow breaths. I didn't take any notice though, I was too busy trying to get that image out of my head.

"Eww! Heath, fat! Not a visual I want."

Her face went a bright red before she spoke her next words. "And kissing him is like sucking on alcohol-soaked feet."

I scrunched up my face. "Okay, sick. Too bad he's so hot."

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to try to hide my annoyance at what she thought was my typical shallowness. If only she knew that one day Heath would be mine.

"You're so grumpy when you're sick. Anyway, you have no idea how lost-puppy-like Heath looked after you ignored him at lunch. He couldn't even think straight. I could see it in his eyes... Zoey?"

She seemed really focused on something by her locker. I took a quick look but didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary.

"Zoey, you're so not listening to me!"

Then I noticed him. The vampyre was standing by Zoey's locker. No It couldn't be. All thoughts of denial were washed out as the ceremonial words slicked across the space between us. To me they just sounded dangerous and wrong.

"Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

He lifted one long, white finger and pointed at Zoey. By now the whole corridor was watching as Zoey let out a surprised shriek of pain and fell to the floor. No! Not Zoey, was all I could think. No no no no no. My best friend can't be a monster. No it won't happen. But as she continued to fall the realisation dawned on me. Zoey will either be a monster now or she will die. It all became too much and I let out a scream.

The rest of the hallway cleared out the quickest I had ever seen it do. After what seemed to be only a few seconds, it was only me and Zoey in there. And that certainly didn't help me feel any more secure with the situation. I sat there for a few minutes while I waited for her to come to. Her eyes twitched and I quickly scurried over to her. Her eyes opened and I could see that they were still the familiar brown colour I knew. Maybe I would wake up and this will all be a dream. Yes thats it, a very bad dream.

As usual, she seemed to say the first ridiculous thing that came to her mind. "K, your eyes are popping out of your head like a fish."

I couldn't help it. I just had to blurt it out. "He Marked you. Oh, Zoey! You have the outline of that thing on your forehead!" I pressed my hands against my lips and tried to hold back a sob. It didn't work and the horrible sound came through anyway.

She sat up and coughed and rubbed at the spot right between her eyebrows - right where the offending blue mark stood. She flinched back though as if the spot had stung to the touch. Her eyes began to tear up and her face turned a little green.

"Zoey!" I was really crying now and had to speak between wet little hiccups. "Oh. My. God. That guy was a Tracker—a vampyre Tracker!"

"K." She started, blinking hard.

"Stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry." She reached out to my shoulders and I automatically flinched back. I wondered why I did it at first but then I remembered. Zoey is a monster now. She can't be trusted. I scooted back a bit more.

I saw hurt and pain in her eyes and I instantly felt horrible and a little bit guilty.

"Oh, God, Zoey! What are you going to do? You can't go to that place. You can't be one of those things. This can't be happening! Who am I supposed to go to all of our football games with?"

I still felt terrified being in the same room as Zoey so I didn't once take a step closer to her.

Her face was hard and emotionless, like a mask. I knew she was putting on her 'I-will-not-cry' face, but that didn't do anything to me right now as I grew more uneasy by the minute.

"It's okay. I'll figure this out. It's probably some... some bizarre mistake," She told me but she was obviously lying because we both knew a mistake as big as this just wasn't possible.

She let out a grimace and stood up. I took a step back. Then she did something completely un expected. She laughed. She laughed hysterically for a few seconds before she choked it back.

She didn't seem okay. It was almost like she was completely oblivious to the world. She was so deep in thought that she didn't seem to notice when a tall thin dork with messed up teeth walked by. At first he didn't seem to notice us but as he turned he saw her forehead. She seemed to notice him them and winced at his expression - his mouth flapping open staring at her like I'd just given birth to a litter of flying pigs.

She coughed again and the sound of it almost made me gag. It was a wet, disgusting cough that made me wonder if she should be hurrying to get to the house of night.

The dork made a squeaky little sound and scuttled down the hall to Mrs. Day's room clutching a flat board to his bony chest. Guess the chess club had changed its meeting time to Mondays after school.

Zoey did a strange laugh-cough thing and I couldn't help feeling worried for her.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" I knew my voice sounded too high, like someone was pinching me, but I couldn't help take another step away from her. I kept imagining fangs and blood and death. Sure I knew then vampyres don't have fangs but the blood and the death would be her life now.

"Kayla, it's just me. The same me I was two seconds ago and two hours ago and two days ago." She made a frustrated gesture toward her throbbing head. "This doesn't change who I am!"

My eyes teared up again, but, thankfully, my cell phone started singing Madonna's "Material Girl." I had never been so happy to hear that sound. Automatically, I glanced at the caller ID. She could probably tell by my rabbit-in-the-headlights expression that it was my boyfriend, Jared.

"Go on," she said in a flat, tired voice. "Ride home with him." I refused to think about how she said it and brought that thought into action right away. I was so relieved that I could leave with a real excuse that I almost jumped into the next story of the school.

"Call me later?" I threw over my shoulder as I beat a hasty retreat out the side door. I knew she would call me later no matter what I said but the question would be if I would answer or not.

I rushed across the east lawn to the parking lot without a second glance. I quickly pressed the green button on my iphone and smashed it to my ear, eager to hear Jared's soothing and familiar voice.

"Jared you have know idea how much of a life saver you are!" I all but yelled into the phone as soon as I knew he was there.

"Why, what is it baby?" he asked tentatively.

I rushed into the story about Zoey and he agreed to rush over and pick me up.

He arrived and I got into the car with no hesitation. He gave me a reassuring hug and we got going, as far away from this place as we could get. We made it to my house and I gave him a goodnight kiss before going upstairs to my room.

I layed in bed for a while that night wondering what didn't seem right about all this. It struck me at about 2 in the morning. Heath didn't know about this yet. He was suppose to be Zoey's boyfriend. He will be distraught. I guess I'll have to tell him in the morning. I'll also have to call Jared as well because only a slut would have two boyfriends at once.

**So there you have it. Sorry its so suck-ish and bad. Hopefully you got a bit of insight in the real Kayla :) If anybody has any ideas for what I should do next please let me know :) **

**also if you want the next update I will need at least 5 reviews because I only got one on the last one :( soo the more you review = the faster I update!**

**thanks for reading**

**~Jess :P**


	3. The Way Things Should Be

**Sorry I'm not really sure when this is set... I think its just a bunch of random events I put together :)**

**And thanks to Evilprincess98 and Sad Fairies for reviewing the last one :) Lets try for a few more next time will we?**

**And on with the story...**

The crimson red blood drew my gaze as soon as it left Heath's body. Why he was carrying a razor blade in his pocket, I will never know. What I did know was that the bright red liquid looked as if it could solve all my problems. It held a dangerous appeal like I had never felt before. But I couldn't tap into Heath like that. His blood was both alluring and revolting. Both delicious and disgusting. Blood isn't delicious! No, this is all too much.

"I'm sorry Heath. I have to go!"

"No Zo. Don't go!"

"No Heath! This is just too wrong. Please don't come back. You don't belong in my world any more."

It took all my willpower but I finally climbed down the wall and ran back to the house of night. After I got far enough that I was sure his blood wouldn't affect me, I turned around to see a distraught Heath just preparing to climb down. But I wouldn't let it affect me. Heath is a human. I am a vampire-well fledgling really- and it's just not going to work. I pulled my coat around me tighter, not because of the cold -that doesn't affect me anymore- , but to hold together the pieces of my heart that threatened to shatter to no repair.

I made my way back to my room and sat down on my bed. It made me sad to think I would never see Heath again but things will be better like this. Nyx only knows what would have happened if I had given in and drank his blood. He could have imprinted for all we know, and that would not have been good. Heath deserves a better life with his human friends and family. I just hope that he will be happier than me.

It took longer to get to sleep that night then it should have. The day's events just kept whirling around and around in my head. After many hours counting sheep I finally drifted into a peaceful oblivion.

I awoke to the almost familiar tingling feeling in my stomach. It was a message from Nyx. I'm not sure if she was happy or unhappy at what I did to Heath, but I knew this wasn't what she was trying to tell me. I noticed that the clock by my bed said that it was around 7 in the morning and the sun had just set. I climbed out of bed in a rush and pulled on some clothes, yanked a brush through my hair and headed out the door. I don't know why but it just seemed right.

I followed my instincts and landed myself in the exact same spot that I had just said goodbye to Heath for the last time.

Heath was gone however and there seemed to be nobody else in sight, except for a small, chubby, ginger cat that was being terrorised by a blonde lab. The cat was cowering up in a tree and the dog was barking up the trunk. I rushed over and snatched up the cat in an effort to keep it away from the dog. The cat snuggled into me and I hid her away in my coat. I looked back at the dog to see that it had completely stopped moving and was staring into the darkness behind the tree. I looked over to see a boy running up to the dog. He was a medium height with a small but compact body and had slightly messed up dark blonde hair. He took a hold of the dog's leash and the dog sat. He still hadn't seen me and ran a hand through his hair, fixing it a bit. Spinning on one foot, he turned and came face to face with me. He was cute; I had to admit that, possibly cuter than Heath. While I stood there stuttering like an idiot, he seemed to have some pride and spoke.

"Ah sorry I didn't see you there. Duch didn't hurt you did she? I'm Stark by the way, in case you were wondering." I couldn't help but notice the cocky grin that spread across his face as he spoke. "Dutch is a good dog by the way and if she did hurt you I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"No, she didn't hurt me but she did terrorise this cat." I said, pointing to the cowering animal in my coat.

"Oh is that a cat? Well that's good then because I'd begun to think you just had a strange lump forming on your chest and I'm sure that couldn't mean anything good." He said with more of the cocky grin. I couldn't help but smile at his complete confidence at new people in a new school. Wait. How is he not shivering or crying? Aren't all new fledglings a bit shaken up? Why isn't he? But he doesn't really look like a new fledgling though. I wonder…

It took me a while to notice that he was talking to me.

"Sorry but usually when somebody tells somebody their name, they reply and tell them theirs."

"Oh, sorry my name is Zoey, Zoey Redbird to be exact." I said with a small smile on my side.

"Well hello Zoey Redbird. I hope that Dutch didn't shake the cat up too badly."

"No I'm sure she is okay. Just a bit spooked. So who are you? Why haven't I ever seen you around at school?"

"I'm a transfer from the House of Night in Chicago. I just arrived about five minutes ago and then Dutch ran off. I found her here, bumped into you and I think we're up to date." He explained. Well I guess that answers the question as to why he isn't freaked out then.

"So who is your mentor? Do you have one yet?" I asked, genuinely interested.

He seemed hesitant before speaking and I was sure I saw a tear in his eye. In a blink it was gone though and it made me wonder if it had even been there in the first place, but for that one moment he had looked like an innocent little boy. His face hardened into a hard mask as he spoke.

"Dragon Lankford. I hear he is the fencing instructor. Do you know him?"

"Yeah," I replied "He's a good teacher, you'll love him." I said with a smile. He seemed pleased with that.

I noticed, for what seemed the first time that night, that it was very early and we should probably be going to breakfast. The others would be wondering what happened to me.

"Hey Stark, do you want to come with me to breakfast? I could introduce you to some people." He seemed pleased to have a possible friend but he tried his hardest not to show it.

"Sure, that would be great thanks." He said with a grin.

I realised with a laugh that I still had the cat in my coat. The dog was still around though so I was hesitant to remove her. I looked at Stark, pointed at the cat and gave him a questioning glance.

"Duchess, back to the dorm now. And try not to kill any cats on the way." He said jokingly to the blonde lab. She obeyed immediately and trotted off. I took the cat out of my coat and placed the chubby thing on the ground. To my surprise she didn't trot away like Duchess had but she jumped back into my arms with a strange sound, kind of like an old lady. She purred into my neck and I took this as the signal that maybe she had chosen me. That would be pretty cool. Maybe I'll name her Nala, like the lioness.

Keeping her in my arms, Stark and I walked down the pathway to the dining hall. Who knows, maybe I could find a good friend in him...

**And you get the rest...**

**Remember to R&R if you want me to update sooner! I've started the next one but I'm finding it hard to be inspired but reviews ALWAYS motivate me haha**

**thanks for reading**

**~Jess~  
><strong>


	4. Trapped Inside

*SPOILERS! DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE ALREADY READ AWAKENED OR THE ENDING WILL BE RUINED!*

It's horrible, not being able to control your own body. It makes me wonder why I ever agreed to this in the first place. Each day is a torture in itself, like being trapped in my own body. But I could never truly forget the reasoning behind my drastic decision. I had done all this for Zoey. Always Zoey. With one mantra going around and around in my head, like an endless heart beat I could stand to live another day: Zoey, this is all to save Zoey. Zoey, this is all to save Zoey. No matter how hard I try, I can never just forget the reason behind my decision. Nyx herself believes that we are soul mates and to be given the chance to see her again, even after death, is nothing short of a miracle. A miracle I will embrace to its full potential. As the days pass, the mantra just gets stronger and stronger. Soon I know I will see her, and when I do, I just know that something will happen. Whether it's just that she notices me or that something radical will happen and I will be able to move again. One thing is for certain: something will happen.

As the months and years pass, Kalona and that twisted Ex-High priestess Neferet have been transforming me- no the thing, the vessel- into the perfect, extreme fighting machine. They had been working long and hard on my new body and they are almost finished and ready to throw it towards Zoey and her-my- friends. After all these years of being alone, even seeing Stark would be a nice break from the vicious jaws of my enemies who have decided to hold me hostage. Yes, even Stark- that's how lonely I've gotten.

Finally after long await, the time has come; the time when I will get to see my love again. Just yesterday, Neferet has informed Kalona of her plan. As vile and horrid as it is though, I have to agree that the woman is smart and the plan is sheer genius. I know nobody who could have thought of a plan so brilliant and perfect. I know that Zoey will not anticipate it, but I hope she will retaliate well. I hope she wins, no- I hope that lightness wins. I knew when I took this job that it would be dangerous and possibly fatal, but I never expected it to be this bad. No, I never expected it to get this bad.

It all started out one day in one of the harshest day of the Tulsa summers. The sun beat down heavily on the fields as a UFO abducts its victims, draining the goodness and energy out of everybody. I had been told to sit tight for the first hours of the day and so I did. Well my body-the vessel- did. I on the other hand was pacing within my own skull. It was not an easy thing to do but after years of solitude, old habits die hard. I knew this was the day and I couldn't help knowing that Zoey knew this as well. I was finally put to use with the only thing that could have given me any hope is living on. I was given the job of collecting Zoey. Being me, I knew where she would be. I always seemed to know where she would be, but Neferet seemed to know as well. She sent me to the tunnels. I approached the grate with caution. I knew that these red vampires had a good sense of hearing and my body seemed to understand as well. It slid up the immovable looking grate to reveal a small room that was kept strangely tidy compared to the last time I had seen it. In the corner of the room stood a ladder, leading downwards to the tunnels beyond. We walked over to it and with the vessel's new agility, it swiftly jumped down into the darkness beyond.

As expected, Zoey was on guard, and also as expected- Stark was with her. As a bystander just looking on, it is now easy to see the love between the two. The Guardian and his Priestess. It saddens me to see that upon my wake, she had moved on but at the same time, it makes me happy to see that she is happy, even without me in her life. As was told to do so by Neferet, the vessel grabbed the girl and slung her over its shoulder. Even though I cannot control my own body, I can still feel, and let me tell you, it felt great. Who knew that after 7 years, lugging around the body of the girl you love would feel good, huh?

Of course Stark retaliated with an attempt at saving his Priestess but with a quick kick backwards, he was unconscious and on the floor with a thud. Nobody had heard. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs to tell everybody that we were here- and let me tell you I tried- but it was no use. I was hidden too well. I know that Nyx put me here for a reason, but at this time, I have absolutely no idea what it is. Each day it got harder and harder to believe the Goddesses' words, but hopefully some people (or the Goddess) will place that with strength.

The vessel began to run. Up the ladder, through the gate, across the road, down the highway and finally to the small country farm near Zoey's Grandmas lavender farm. Only this farm grew corn, not lavender. We pulled Zoey up to the very top at the ledge, with the whole cornfield below. Zoey was immobilised with thick ropes and placed on a chair, facing the cornfield as if it were the grounds of a show that had not yet begun. Surprisingly she had not moved or struggled the entire time. It were as if she knew something that we didn't. Although the thought would de quite disturbing for Neferet and Kalona, it doesn't really bother me that much. It just brings them that little bit closer to winning.

She did start to struggle however when the people were brought out. One by one they were walked out into the cornfield. Some tied up, others walking with their head held high, as if they had already acknowledged defeat and wanted to go out with their pride still intact. The more came out, the more she attempted to get out of her bindings and the more I wanted to jump out of this vile skin and save her. But that's not going to happen is it? Finally the last person was introduced to the cornfield and she thrashed and wriggled even more, but the rope would not budge. The last person to walk into the corn field was Grandma Redbird.

What you have just read is a mixture of Geography, science, Pirates of the Caribbean and waiting for school sport trials to finish. Yep I am a nerd and I'm sitting here writing to you instead of trying out for Oz Tag haha.

And don't worry I'll finish it in the next chapter(I know it should all be one-shots but I feel like continuing this one)

I'll do one for each of Aphrodite's visions so if anybody has any ideas for what Zoey should say to beat Kalona let me know :)

Thanks for reading and remember to R&R

~Jess~


End file.
